Zdrada w teatrze
by brenn
Summary: Booth i Brennan pod przykrywką w teatrze rozwiązują sprawę morderstwa


Pierwsze moje opowiadanie, które wrzucam tutaj na stronie.

Sprawa prowadzi Bootha i Brennan do teatru. Tam, pod przykrywką muszą rozwiązać zagadkę morderstwa. Trochę romansu, trochę dramatu i tajemnicy. Czy akcja pod przykrywką zmieni coś między B&B? Przekonajcie się sami :)

Z pozdrowieniami brenn

Wszelkie prawa autorskie, postaci i tematyka należą do stacji FOX i serialu Bones oraz do Kathy Reichs, ja tylko piszę swoje historie na podstawie książek i serialu.

1.

-Agencie Booth, czy coś jest nie tak?- spytał Sweets. Bones i Booth siedzieli teraz w jego gabinecie na kolejnej terapii. Booth widocznie był zniecierpliwiony. Cały czas stukał palcami o brzeg kanapy.

-Nic. A co ma być Sweets?- powiedział poirytowany.

-Od początku naszego spotkania nie odezwał się pan ani słowem…

-Jemu chodzi o to, że ciągle pukasz tymi swoimi palcami o kanapę. To jest naprawdę irytujące.- wtrąciła się Bren.

- To też chciałem powiedzieć. Dziękuję Dr Brennan.- powiedział psycholog.- Więc Agencie Booth…?

-Co?- spytał Seeley.

-Co pana tak denerwuje?

-Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć chłopcze?

-Mówiłem, że mam 22 lata. Nie jestem dzieckiem, mam doktorat…

-Wiem, mówiłeś to już chyba setki razy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak ci nie wierzę.

-Ok. pozostawmy ten temat. Co pana gryzie?

-Ale przecież nic nie może go gryźć, Sweets- wtrąciła się Bren.

-To przenośnia Dr Brennan.

-Aha. No tak…

-Wkurza mnie to, ze znowu musimy tu siedzieć. Już myślałem, że dasz nam wreszcie spokój.

-Nie mogę przerwać terapii w momencie, kiedy widzę, że między wami są jakieś skrywane emocje i widoczne dla każdego gołym okiem niesamowite napięcie seksualne.

-Jesteśmy tylko partnerami. Ile razy mamy ci to powtarzać Sweets- powiedział ty razem podenerwowany Booth.

-Tak, powtarzacie to cały czas, tylko, ze ja niestety wam nie wierzę. Jestem psychologiem i widzę, jak na siebie patrzycie, jak…

-Nienawidzę psychologii- powiedziała Bren.- I nie wierzę, że należy ona do nauk takich jak np. antropologia. Jest zupełnie bezużyteczna.

-Znam pani opinię Dr Brennan na temat psychologii, ale to nie zmusi mnie do przerwania terapii- odparł łagodnie Lance.- Dobrze. Pamiętacie jedno z naszych spotkań, kiedy graliśmy w skojarzenia?- nie odpowiedzieli- Chciałbym je powtórzyć.

-O na pewno nie Sweets!- powiedział gniewnie Booth- Nie pamiętasz jak to się skończyło? Proszeniem o moją spermę. Wymyśl coś innego.

-Doskonale pamiętam co się wtedy wydarzyło. To było kolejnym sygnałem dla mnie o czym oboje myślicie i że, nie wiem czy nieświadomie… ale próbujecie stworzyć razem rodzinę.

-To jakiś żart- powiedziała Bren.- Jak mówił Booth jesteśmy tylko partnerami. Każdy z nas ma własne życie.

-Właśnie.- przytaknął Booth.

-Tak, tak, jasne. A ja jestem królową Anglii.- zaśmiał się pod nosem Sweets.

-Wasza wysokość- Booth wstał i ukłonił się.

-Booth, ale on nie jest przecież królową Anglii…- powiedziała zdezorientowana Bones- czemu mu się kłaniasz?

-Oj, Bones…- Booth opadł zrezygnowany na kanapę.- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

-Uczę się. Mam najlepszego nauczyciela- uśmiechnęła się do Bootha. Ich wzrok się spotkał- Ale nadal nie rozumiem…- Seeley położył palec na jej ustach. Sweets obserwował wszystko z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Bones, wytłumaczę ci to później. To taki żart.- mówił i wpatrywał się w jej piękne niebieskie oczy. Trwali w takiej pozycji przez dłuższą chwilę.

-O tym właśnie mówię- powiedział do siebie Sweets. Nie powiedział tego tak cicho jakby mu się wydawało. Na dźwięk jego głosu, partnerzy oderwali się od siebie, jak oparzeni.

-I z czego się tak cieszysz Sweets?- spytał Booth.

-Z niczego, Agencie Booth. Ja…- przerwał im telefon Bootha.- Wolałbym, żeby pan…

-Booth?- rzucił do słuchawki.

-… nie odbierał telefonu…- dokończył Lance.

-Tak? Oczywiście. Już jedziemy. Mamy sprawę- zwrócił się do Bones.

-Ok.- oboje wstali z kanapy.

-Nasz czas jeszcze się nie skończył…- Sweets chciał ich zatrzymać, ale oni już byli przy drzwiach.

-Sorry, Sweets. Nowa sprawa. Pogadamy innym razem- rzucił Agent.

-Kolejne spotkanie w środę o 18. nie zapomnijcie…

-Jasne.- odpowiedzieli i już byli za drzwiami.

-Jak ja mam im uświadomić co do siebie czują? Przecież to widać na kilometr, że tą dwójkę łączy miłość. Czemu się tak opierają?- pytał sam siebie.

2.

Szybko dojechali na podane miejsce. Tym razem zwłoki znaleziono w polach. Był to płytki grób. Jakiś rolnik chciał skopać ziemię i przez przypadek odkrył ciało.

Bren i Booth wysiedli z SUV'a Agenta i już zmierzali w kierunku znalezionych szczątek.

-Napięcie seksualne, co?- mówił Booth.

-Tak. W bajce chyba.- odpowiedziała Bren.

-Ja nie wiem z jakich książek on się uczył psychologii. Może pomyliły mu się z powieściami fantasy.

-Możliwe.

-Jakie masz plany na weekend, Bones?

-Pewnie popracuję nad szczątkami z wojny secesyjnej. Powinnam w końcu się za nie zabrać…

-Znowu praca? Bones czy ty nie wiesz do czego służy weekend?

-Wiem.

-Raczej wątpię. Powinnaś wybrać się do jakiegoś klubu, baru albo na jakąś dyskotekę.

-Nie chodzę na dyskoteki.

-Wiem. A może powinnaś to zmienić?- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Na razie nie planuję tego.

Po chwili.

-Gdzie są szczątki?- spytała Bren, kiedy doszli do miejsca, w którym już była cała ekipa.

-Tutaj Dr Brennan- mężczyzna wskazał płytki grób. Bones od razu kucnęła przy ciele i zaczęła swoje badania.

-Mężczyzna. Wiek około 50- 68 lat…

-Czas zgonu?

-Nie mogę tutaj dokładnie określić. Zbyt dużo tkanek.

-Przyczyna?

-Nie ma żadnych widocznych urazów. Musimy zabrać go do Laboratorium.

-Do Jeffersonian- krzyknął do ludzi.

Godzinę później byli już w Instytucie i zaczęli dokładniejsze badania.

-Zachowało się bardzo dużo tkanek- zaczęła Cam pochylając się nad ciałem.- Zrobię toksykologię. Nie widzę tu żadnych obrażeń… Może na kościach się coś znajdzie…

-Cam….- powiedziała nagle Bones zauważając pewną nieprawidłowość.- Spójrz tutaj.- pokazała miejsce gdzie zaczynała się pacha- Tutaj jest… Właściwie nie wiem co dokładnie. Nie widziałam nic takiego wcześniej.

-Rzeczywiście dziwne…- teraz Cam przyglądała się tajemniczej ranie.- Wygląda, że ofiara została czymś dźgnięta, tylko nie pasuje mi to do żadnego narzędzia zbrodni jakie widziałam. Ma dość nieregularne kształty… Może ślad na kości nam coś podpowie.

-Ofiara nie żyje od 30 godzin- Hodgins wszedł na platformę. Za nim wbiegła Angela.

-Znam tożsamość ofiary. Joseph Hunt.- wcisnęła kilka klawiszy i na ekranie ukazał im się starszy pan.

-Aktor?- spytał Jack.

-Tak. Pracował w teatrze na prowincji, niedaleko DC. Dosyć znany teatr- wcisnęła kilka kolejnych klawiszy i pojawiła się strona teatru.- Ostatnio grał w „Operze za trzy grosze", wcześniej w „Hamlecie" i „Opętanych"… Dosyć znany w tamtych rejonach. Jeden z najlepszych.

-Kto mógłby chcieć zabić aktora?- spytał Hodgins

-Tego musimy się dowiedzieć Dr Hodgins- powiedziała Bren- Cam daj mi znać, jak będę mogła oczyścić kości.

-Oczywiście Dr Brennan.

-Coś wiadomo?- spytał Booth, który właśnie pojawił się na platformie.

-Niewiele, ale coś tak- powiedziała Cam.

-Na razie znamy tożsamość ofiary. Joseph Hunt. Aktor prowincjonalnego teatru, niedaleko DC. 65 lat. Na razie nie znamy dokładne przyczyny zgonu- referowała Bren.- Znaleźliśmy dziwną ranę z boku, ale na razie nie potrafimy jej zidentyfikować.

Ponownie rozdzwonił się telefon Bootha.

-Booth? Oczywiście. Jedziemy. Kolejne zwłoki…

-Kolejne?- zdziwiła się Cam.

-Gdzie?- spytała Bren.

-Niedaleko tych pól na których znaleźli tego aktora… Zbieraj się Bones. Jedziemy.

Ruszyli na kolejne miejsce zbrodni.

3.

Tym razem ciało znaleziono w lesie przez przypadkowych turystów.

-Kobieta.- zaczęła Bones klękając przy zwłokach.- 25- 30 lat. Wygląda na to, że została czymś dźgnięta. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. Znowu tkanki. Robota dla Cam.

-Ok. Pakować i wszystko do Jeffersonian- ponownie tego dnia krzyknął Seeley do mężczyzn badających teren.

-Proszę jeszcze obfotografować miejsce znalezienia zwłok i okolice.- powiedziała Bones zdejmując rękawiczki.

-Oczywiście Dr Brennan.- odpowiedział jakiś mężczyzna z aparatem w ręce.

-Dwa ciała w ciągu jednego dnia… Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie dzisiejsze popołudnie.- powiedział Booth z zdegustowaną miną.

-Ja też..

Kilka godzin później Jeffersonian.

-Sue Mayers- zaczęła Angela pokazując na ekranie komputera zdjęcie kobiety- 25 lat. Również aktorka tego samego teatru.

-Wyniki toksykologiczne wykazały w obu wypadkach obecność arszeniku.- zaczęła Cam.

-Zostali otruci?- spytała Bones.

-Tak. W żołądkach znalazłam także liście herbaty, owocowa u kobiety, melisa u mężczyzny. Były też śladowe ilości kawy.

-Ktoś otruł ich herbatą?

-Na to wygląda.

-W takim razie to musiał być ktoś z tamtego teatru.

-Mamy też podobny ślad na ciele kobiety. Ten sam dziwny kształt Angela spróbuj to rozpracować. Może uda ci się coś z tego wydobyć. Zaraz prześlę ci zdjęcia na twój komputer.

-Ok. już się zabieram do roboty.- odpowiedziała artystka i poszła do siebie.

-Ok. Ja też będę u siebie – mówiła Bren ściągając rękawiczki.- jeszcze raz przyjrzę się wszystkim zdjęciom z miejsc znalezienia ciał. Może one nam coś pokażą. Jeśli będziesz coś potrzebowała Cam…

-Dam znać.

-Dzięki.- powiedziała i udała się do swojego gabinetu. Jak już wspominała, zabrała się za przeglądanie zdjęć.

-Bones!- krzyknął Booth wbiegając do gabinetu partnerki.

-Booth!- podskoczyła na krześle- chcesz, żebym zeszła na zawał. Nie potrafisz pukać?

-O widzę, że zaczynasz używać kolokwialnych wyrażeń. Brawo Bones!- posłał jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów.

-Nie zmieniaj tematu, Booth. Czemu tak do mnie wparowałeś?

-O kolejny…

-Booth!

-Ok. widzę, że pani dziś nie w humorze. Przepraszam.

-Co jest takiego ważnego, że wbiegłeś tu krzycząc?

-Mamy sprawę. Misję właściwie.

-Kolejne ciało?

-Co? Nie, nie.

-Więc, co?

-Musimy pojechać do tego teatru…

-Przesłuchać ich wszystkich, tak? Znaleźliśmy w ich organizmach arszenik to musi być ktoś z tamtego teatru. Dodatkowo były też jakieś resztki herbaty i kawy. Doszliśmy do wniosku, ze musieli zostać otruci szklanką herbaty. Kobieta piła owocową, jeśli to ma jakiś związek, a mężczyzna melisę. Trzeba będzie…

-Bones, Bones, Bones… Ale ty dużo mówisz.

-Myślałam, ze to cię interesuje. W końcu chodzi o rozwiązanie sprawy podwójnego morderstwa.

-Oczywiście, ze mnie to interesuje.

-Więc nie rozumiem twojego wzburzenia.

-Nie jestem wzburzony.

-Jesteś.

-Nie jestem.. Nieważne Bones. Chciałem tylko dokończyć. Mamy misję pod przykrywką.

-To znaczy?

-Dasz mi w końcu dokończyć?

-Jasne. Przepraszam.

-Mamy pojechać do tego teatru pod przykrywką. Tutaj- podał jej dwie teczki z jakimiś dokumentami- tu są nasze nowe życiorysy i nowa tożsamość.

Bren otworzyła jedną z teczek i zaczęła czytać.

-Sharon Dall? Kto to?

-Ty.

-Przecież jestem Temperance…

-Bones. Czy ty w ogóle mnie dzisiaj słuchasz?- przerwał jej.

-Oczywiście…

-Jakoś nie widzę. Dobra nieważne- dodał widząc złowrogie spojrzenie partnerki- Jedziemy tam pod przebraniem tak?- kiwnęła głową- Więc to jest teraz twoja nowa osobowość. Od teraz będziesz Marthą May. Aktorką.

-Czy to znaczy, że…

-Że od teraz jesteśmy aktorami i naszym zadaniem jest zdobyć etat w tym teatrze, po to żeby wejść w ich świat, zdobyć informację na temat tych dwóch ofiar i móc rozwiązać zagadkę morderstwa.

-Ale tutaj jest napisane… Darius May… To znaczy, ze jesteśmy małżeństwem?

-Tak. Bones. Jesteśmy małżeństwem. Inaczej moglibyśmy wzbudzić podejrzenia lub nieufność, no wiesz, gdybyśmy w tym samym czasie, razem starali się o etat.

-No to pięknie…

-No to, żonko…

-Nie mów tak do mnie.

-Teraz będziesz musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić, bo przez najbliższy czas będziesz musiała grać moją żonę. Mamy udawać szczęśliwą parę.

„Szkoda, ze tylko udawać"- przeszło Bren przez myśl. „Ech, daj sobie spokój z nim. Nigdy nie będzie cię chciał naprawdę. Nie można żyć złudzeniami. Muszę znaleźć sobie jakiegoś potencjonalnego partnera, z którym mogłabym się czasem spotkać…"

-Bones, jesteś tam?- z zamyślenia wyrwał ją krzyk Bootha. Machał jej ręką przed oczami.

-Jestem. Zamyśliłam się. Co mówiłeś?- powiedziała rozkojarzona.

-Że przyjadę po ciebie za dwie godziny. Muszę odebrać resztę naszych dokumentów tożsamości, nowe ubrania i jakieś tam inne rzeczy. Wszystko jest w FBI. Pojadę się jeszcze spakować do siebie i wrócę.

-Ok.

-Bądź gotowa. Zawiozę cię do domu, spakujesz się i z samego rana ruszamy.

-Ok.

Booth wyszedł z gabinetu Tempe, a ona została sama ze swoimi myślami.

4.

-Sweety!- powiedziała Angela wchodząc do gabinetu Brennan.- Sweety!

-Ange. Czemu tak krzyczysz- głos przyjaciółki wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Już drugi raz tego dnia zdarzyło jej się pogrążyć całkowicie w swoich myślach i nie kontaktować z realnym światem.

-Co się dzieje?- spytała siadając na krześle naprzeciwko.

-Nic.- Bren zaczęła nerwowo poprawiać jakieś papiery na swoim biurku.

-Mnie nie oszukasz, sweety. Co się dzieje?

-Właściwie to sama nie wiem co się dzisiaj ze mną dzieje…

-Widziałam Bootha, jak wychodził. Pokłóciliście się?

-Nie. Czemu mielibyśmy się kłócić.

-Bo dziwnie się zachowujesz.

-To nie ma nic wspólnego z Boothem.

-Jasne. A ja jestem Davidem Bowie.

-Nie wiem kto to jest.

-Nieważne. O co chodzi? Po co przyszedł Booth? Stęsknił się za tobą?- spytała z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

-Ange. Proszę cię. Booth przyszedł powiadomić mnie, ze mamy kolejne zadanie pod przykrywką…

-O! I teraz mi dopiero mówisz? Kim macie być tym razem? Parą gorących kochanków?

-Nie, Ange.

-Więc?

-Mamy udawać aktorów i zatrudnić się w tym teatrze, w którym pracowały ofiary…

-Cudownie. Zawsze marzyłam żeby spróbować swoich sil na scenie. To byłoby cudowne…

-Tak…

-Nie cieszysz się?

-Z jednej strony tak, z drugiej… mamy udawać małżeństwo Ange…

-Żartujesz?- oczy Angeli zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia.- Małżeństwo? No to nieźle!

-Tak…- odpowiedziała smutno.

-Ale nie rozumiem co w tym wszystkim cię tak smuci?

-Wiesz jaki mam stosunek do małżeństwa…

-Ale to nie będzie naprawdę. To tylko taka gra.

-Wiem. Ale… Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie grać żony Bootha. Jemu oczywiście sprawia to frajdę. A ja czuję się z tym dziwnie.

-Dlatego, ze chciałabyś, żeby to stało się kiedyś prawdą? Żeby to nie była tylko gra… Boisz się, ze poczujesz do niego coś więcej?

-Nie, Ange. Nie. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Jesteśmy partnerami. Przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej.

-Ty już coś do niego czujesz, sweety.

-Nie…

-Bren, wszyscy to widzą, tylko wy dwoje nie. Kiedy to wreszcie do was dotrze?

-Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Ange. Tylko. Nic oprócz tego nas nie łączy i nie będzie. Jest linia, której nie wolno nam przekraczać.

-Daj spokój z tą głupią linią. Czy przez to masz zrezygnować ze szczęścia i miłości. Bren zwariowałaś?

-Oj Ange…

-Mów co chcesz, ja wiem swoje. Musisz wreszcie coś z tym zrobić.

-Tak. Muszę poszukać sobie jakiegoś faceta.

-Już go masz.

-Booth to mój przyjaciel, a ja myślę raczej o kimś, z kim miałabym szansę na seks. Już tak dawno z nikim się nie spotykałam.

-Brennan! Czy ty słuchasz co do ciebie mówię?

-Tak.

-Nie możesz szukać faceta do łóżka skoro masz Bootha.

-Ale z Boothem nie pójdę do łóżka.

-Czemu nie?

-Bo jest moim przyjacielem, a takie postępowanie mogłoby zniszczyć to co jest miedzy nami. Jesteśmy partnerami na dobre i na złe, a seks mógłby na zawsze zmienić nasze relacje.

-Na lepsze.

-Nie, Ange. Na gorsze. Booth nie jest facetem na jedną czy kilka nocy. Nie mogłabym mu tego zrobić. Nie mogę go wykorzystywać do zaspokajania swoich potrzeb. Nie zasługuje na to. Skrzywdziłabym go tym.

-Skrzywdzisz go jak zaczniesz sypiać z kimś innym.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Czy ty naprawdę tego nie widzisz?

-Czego?

-Że Booth cię kocha?

-Nie. On mnie nie kocha. Wiem to. To jest tylko przyjaźń.

-A nie chciałabyś żeby to było coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń?

-Nie.

-Nie rozumiem cię, sweety. Naprawdę nie rozumiem. Masz faceta marzeń, najlepszego przyjaciela. Wiesz, że możesz mu ufać, ze nigdy cię nie opuści, a ty nadal się boisz.

-Niczego się nie boję.

-Boisz się.

-Czego niby mam się bać?

-Miłości, Brennan. Miłości.

-Nie wierzę w miłość.

-Pewnego dnia uwierzysz. Oby nie za późno…

-Co masz na myśli?

-Że któregoś dnia możesz go stracić… Może odejść do innej kobiety, zmęczony czekaniem na ciebie.

-Ale ja nie kocham Bootha… nie tak.

-Oby nie za późno sweety- powiedziała artystka wstając i kierując się do drzwi.- Oby nie za późno…

5.

Dwie godziny później.

Brennan siedziała przy laptopie pisząc kolejny rozdział książki, kiedy wpadł do niej Booth.

-No, żonko! Zbieraj się. Jutro ruszamy podbijać sceny teatru.

-Nie mów do mnie żonko. Dziwnie się z tym czuję.

-Oj Bones, daj spokój. Żartuję sobie. Chodź.- podszedł do niej.- Cullen wysłał do nich nasze CV i jutro rano mamy stawić się na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Jedziemy o piątej, więc musisz się wyspać.

-Dam sobie radę.

-Nie wątpię. Chodź. Bez marudzenia- dodał widząc, że Bones ma zamiar mu się sprzeciwiać.

-Ale ja mam szczątki do zbadania… zdążę się spakować.

-Wendell jest zdolny, poradzi sobie. Chodź.- podniósł ją z krzesła, założył płaszcz i wyszli z Instytutu.

Jak obiecał zawiózł ją do domu.

-Jutro punkt piąta jestem pod twoim domem. Nie zaśpij.- powiedział, gdy dotarli na miejsce.

-Nie zaśpię.

-Świetnie. To do jutra.

-Do jutra, Booth.

-Dobrej nocy.

-Dobrej nocy.

Rozeszli się. Booth pojechał do siebie. Bones szybko się spakowała i siadła do laptopa. Miała kolejny pomysł na rozdział książki

Około 5 rano. SUV Agenta.

-Niewyspana?- spytał Booth z uśmiecham widząc ziewającą Bones.

-Trochę.

-Co robiłaś przez całą noc?

-Nie twoja sprawa, Booth…- uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

-Znam tą minę… no tak! Pracowałaś tak?

-Trochę. Pisałam nowy rozdział książki. Miałam natchnienie i jak spojrzałam na zegarek, było po drugiej…

-Wszystko jasne.

-Chyba musimy ustalić jakieś szczegóły- zmieniła temat- Jak długo jesteśmy małżeństwem?

-Siedem lat. Poznaliśmy się na pierwszym roku w szkole teatralnej i zaraz po dyplomie się pobraliśmy. Od sześciu lat pracujemy w teatrach objazdowych. Reszta szczegółów jest w papierach.

-Widzę, ze wszystko już sobie obmyśliłeś.- uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak. Nic nie może nas zaskoczyć.

-Racja.

Chwila ciszy, Bones zamyślona oglądała migający za oknem obraz. Po jakimś czasie spytała:

-Ale chyba nie każą nam grać w spektaklu?

-Bones, to jest teatr. Jeśli dostaniemy etat, dostaniemy rolę… to nie będziemy mieli wyjścia.

-Świetnie. Co prawda, kiedyś lubiłam odgrywać przed rodzicami jakieś scenki i bawić się w teatr, ale nigdy tego nie próbowałam. Jak nie dam rady?

-Bones. Ty nie dasz rady? Oczywiście, ze sobie poradzisz. Zawsze ci się wszystko udaje.

-A co ty jesteś taki pewny siebie? Też nigdy nie grałeś w spektaklach i nie masz pojęcia o teatrze.

-Ja Bones mam wrodzony talent.- Bren wybuchła śmiechem- I co cię niby tak śmieszy, co?

-Wrodzony talent.

-Bardzo śmieszne, tak…

-Typowy samiec alfa…

-Nie zaczynaj znowu z wywodem na temat alfa samczych typów zachowań.

-Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

-Chciałaś to powiedzieć, przyznaj się, ze chciałaś- uśmiechnął i szturchnął ją łokciem.

-Nie, nie chciałam.

-Znam cię.

-Nie do końca.

-I tak wiem, ze chciałaś.

-Ty tak myślisz.

-Bones co się z tobą dzieje? Cały czas się odgryzasz, nie bawią cię żarty… Wczoraj też byłaś jakaś dziwna…

-Nic, Booth. Wydaje ci się.

-Za dobrze cię znam. Wiem kiedy jest coś nie tak.

-Wszystko jest w porządku. Jeszcze się nie obudziłam do końca.

-Ok., jeśli nie chcesz o tym gadać, nie będę naciskał. Ale jak zmienisz zdanie to daj znać. A teraz…- sięgnął ręką do radia- posłuchamy sobie muzyki.

Włączył radio. Jechali nic nie mówiąc, ale Booth ciągle ją obserwował. Widział, ze coś jest nie tak. Znał ja lepiej niż ona sama. Nie potrafił tylko zlokalizować źródła jej dziwnego zachowania. Po chwili jego partnerka pogrążyła się we śnie.

Po dwóch godzinach byli w mieście.

-Bones- powiedział cicho Booth.- Bones, obudź się. Jesteśmy już w miasteczku.

Bones ziewnęła i na wpół śpiąc powiedziała.

-Już? Ach…- przeciągnęła się- tego mi było trzeba.

-Już lepiej?

-Zdecydowanie.

-To dobrze.

-Przepraszam Booth.

-Za co?

-Że byłam taka niemiła. Chyba rzeczywiście byłam niewyspana. Przepraszam…

-Nic się nie stało, Bones. Każdy ma czasem gorsze chwile.

-Mówisz?

-Jasne.

-Nie gniewasz się na mnie?

-Jak mógłbym się na ciebie gniewać?

-Cieszę się. Dzięki, Booth.

-Nie ma za co.

-Ok. to, gdzie jest ten teatr?

-Dokładnie to nie wiem, ale zaraz go znajdziemy.

Kolejne pół godziny zajęło im szukanie budynku teatru. Był w nietypowym, jak na taką placówkę, miejscu. gdzieś na uboczu. Szara, smutna okolica.

-Ale tu ponuro- powiedziała Bones wysiadając z samochodu.

-No. Miasto widmo. Nie dziwię się, ze to jedyne miejsce, do którego przychodzą ludzie. Przecież tu nie ma innych miejsc, w których można byłoby coś ze sobą zrobić.

-Dziwne, ze w ogóle tu przychodzą. Taka okolica… Na ulicach żywego ducha… co z tym miastem?

-Nie wiem. Może jest za wcześnie. Dopiero przed ósmą.

-Ale tu ludzie chyba też pracują, co?

-Muszą.

Stali przed niewielkim budynkiem teatru. Mimo, ze okolica była szara i ponura, ten budynek należał do wyróżniających się z tłumu. Bardzo dobrze utrzymany, lekko oświetlony, dookoła plakaty aktualnych spektakli i bieżący repertuar.

-Popatrz…- Bones wskazała na repertuar- „Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem" lubię ten tekst.

-Może będziemy mieli okazję się wybrać- powiedział.- Chodź, zaraz mamy spotkanie z dyrektorem.

Weszli do teatru. Jego wnętrze też było ciekawie urządzone. Oczywiście nie brakowało repertuarów małych i dużych, plakatów, zdjęć archiwalnych spektakli…

Obok wejścia była kasa, a zaraz za nią Biuro Współpracy z Publicznością, w którym siedziała młoda kobieta o długich blond włosach. Bardzo szczupła i ładna, ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę i czarny żakiet. Wpatrywała się w ekran monitora i wstukiwała coś na klawiaturze. Bones i Booth podeszli do szklanych drzwi i weszli do środka.

-Dzień dobry- zaczął Seeley.- Nasze nazwisko May…

-Dzień dobry- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta- Oj, przepraszam…- akurat zadzwonił telefon i musiała odebrać- Teatr dramatyczny, słucham?... tak… oczywiście, są jeszcze bilety… Oczywiście już rezerwuję. Piątek godzina 20… bilet dla pary. Już…. Tak?... Właśnie mają zacząć się próby do „Szklanej menażerii" Williamsa, jeszcze nie znamy obsady. W przyszły weekend?... Jest spektakl na podstawie teksu Erica Emmanuella Schmidta „Oskar i pani Róża". To jest opowieść o umierającym w hospicjum chłopcu. Pani Róża poprzez nakłanianie chłopca do pisania listów do pana Boga pomaga mu w pogodzeniu się z chorobą i śmiercią. Pomaga mu dorosnąć, zakochać się, ożenić, poprzez zabawę… tak to jest smutny spektakl, ale bardzo dobrze zrobiony. Ludzie są zachwyceni. Niektórzy przychodzą po kilka razy… Dobrze… Oczywiście, tak są jeszcze miejsca… dobrze, będę czekać na telefon… dziękuję pani bardzo. Życzę miłego dnia. Do widzenia. Przepraszam. Musiałam odebrać.

-Nie szkodzi.- powiedział Booth z uśmiechem.- Nasze nazwisko May. Na godzinę 8:30 mamy umówione spotkanie z dyrektorem. Czy mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć gdzie znajdziemy sekretariat?

-Oczywiście- wstała.- Proszę za mną- minęła Bootha uśmiechając się do niego zalotnie i wyszli z biura. Booth cały czas śledził ją wzrokiem.

-Booth- szepnęła Bones i dała mu kuksańca w bok.- Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.

-O co chodzi Bones?- również szeptał- Nie wiem o czy mówisz?

-O tym, ze się w nią wgapiasz. Rozbierasz ją wzrokiem. Pociąga cię seksualnie, ok., ale teraz jesteś moim mężem. Nie możesz flirtować z każdą napotkaną kobietą. To będzie podejrzane.

-Nie pociąga mnie, Bones. Po prostu chcę być miły.

-Samiec alfa zawsze…- zaczęła, ale Booth jej przerwał.

-Bones, nie teraz. To nie jest najlepszy moment…

-Tutaj- doszli do drzwi. Za nimi były schody- na drugim piętrze, w prawo i drzwi naprzeciwko.- powiedziała kobieta wskazując im drogę.

-Dziękujemy pani bardzo- powiedziała Bones i pociągnęła Bootha za rękę- Chodź, kochanie. Nie chcemy się spóźnić.

-Dziękujemy- powiedział Seeley odwracając głowę do kobiety i śląc jej czarujący uśmiech. Kobieta odpowiedziała tym samym.

-Jaki gorący facet.- szepnęła do siebie, gdy partnerzy odeszli na bezpieczną odległość- To pewnie to małżeństwo, o którym mówili inni. Ta dziewczyna ma szczęście… Ale jak mówią… żona nie ściana, da się przesunąć…- uśmiechnęła się chytro i wróciła do biura, gdzie już dzwonił następny telefon.


End file.
